1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal and a method of blogging using the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Making blogs is the new trend to easily express one's personality and lifestyle through is internet media. The word “blog” is a contraction of “web” and “log” and has been named since it is shown in the form of a diary in which a new post is put on the top of a list. The blog is a kind of personal media having various formats, such as personal publication, personal broadcasting, community, etc., which allows users to post diaries, columns, articles, etc. freely according to their interests.
A blog can be managed using a terminal. Blogging using a terminal could not have given special feelings or pleasure to users so far since it is similar to blogging using a computer.
Meanwhile, when people have a meeting at a specific place, for example, at a café, they may want to take a picture at the café and post the picture, passages, etc. on a certain place (for example, a board) of the café in order to recollect the meeting, events, friends and the like at that time when again visiting at the café in the future.